<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curious Case of the Parisian Vigilantes by hexanaton7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967691">The Curious Case of the Parisian Vigilantes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexanaton7/pseuds/hexanaton7'>hexanaton7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quilt of Connections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexanaton7/pseuds/hexanaton7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world in which quirks are a common part of life, there is no shortage of people who want to be heroes. A mysterious villain who calls himself Hawkmoth has been terrorizing the city of Paris for two years and only two people have been fighting his akumas. How is that you ask? Here's how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quilt of Connections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curious Case of the Parisian Vigilantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirks are very important. Over eighty percent of all humans have a quirk. Quirks can range from being as useless as being able to cause harm to the person themselves to being capable of changing the weather with a single punch. Quirks have a big influence in how one is treated. A person with a quirk viewed as "villainous" may be mistreated while a person with a flashy "heroic" quirk may get special privileges. People without a quirk get treated the worse, as fragile, useless relics of the past. These struggles exist everywhere of course, but that is a story for another day. Humanity has become a species of infinite possibility.</p><p>People do not remember the world being any other way. The history of the world is confusing and infinite... and not what it appears. For longer than quirks have existed, the Miraculous have been used and protected by many historical figures among other entities. Now, holding one of the more powerful Miraculous in his hand, a man proclaims his goals in an abandoned place, remembering what he is about to do. What will he do?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>